


Late

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: Midorima goes back to Japan on a trip after three years in the NBA. He meets Takao.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dialogue fic. When I was writting I imagined it as a audio drama, I don't know why, so there's no description, just the dialogue. I hope it's understandable though, ha, ha. Also it's a sad fic, consider yourself warned!

Takao, if you are unconfortable, you don't need to be here.

Huh? Why do you say that?

You haven't spoken a word since we entered the restaurant.

Ah?! Wasn't it you who used to scold me for talking with my mouth full??

...

*Sigh* What did you expect? It's been three years. I've grown.

I can tell you're still the same size.

Haha, Shin-chan, that's not what I meant at all. You know right?

Hn.

The first year I used to write you a lot. Do you remember?

Yes.

I also was looking at Oha Asa every morning since you couldn't watch it from the states. But it was always me writing these e-mails. You rarely responded.

Didn't you expect me to be busy adapting myself to the NBA?

Of course, of course. Don't get angry I wasn't blaming you for anything... It's just I became used to you not being here.

You said it was okay if I went to the States.

Because it was! Of course it was! I've been watching your basketball games. God, you're too impressive to be in Japan. You would have become suffocated. Also... sure you've become a star now, right, Shin-chan?

I guess so.

Ah... it's just. Three years is really a long time. When I was writing those e-mails, I was so depressed. I felt like crying every day.

You never said that in your messages.

What for? Would you have returned for me?

I...

Then my tears would have been for nothing. I was proud of myself for being able to wish you well. You were where you should be.

I could have stayed in Japan.

Of course not! No, no, Shin-chan. Don't waste my efforts, please.

…

I just... you know, the second year, after I visited you in the states, I started to feel slightly better. I started to work in that company and meet a lot of people. I still thought of you every day, but sometimes I was laughing with some friends and life was not so grey as it looked before.

I am glad to hear that, Takao.

Haha, I don't know why I am saying all these nonsense after all this time, but you said I wasn't talking enough so...

It is better than silence.

Thank you, thank you. I am a good entertainer I know. Haha.

What happened the third year?

Huh?

You explained the first two years, so what about the third.

Oh. Yeah. I suppose I stopped feeling as lonely as before.

That's good.

Yes! Yes... you know. I was one day months ago, just walking on the street, and it was Sakura. Then I thought of you. That moment I realized I hadn't thought of you the past couple days. At first everything I saw or did had your name on it, everything made me think of you. Even the smallest thing, you cannot figure. But then on that day I realized I didn't think of you all the time anymore. And the Sakura was so beautiful, it didn't hurt like before. I felt... free.

I see.

After that, for the first time... I stopped thinking on what was going to happen when you came back, and I started thinking on what I was going to do next. For myself.

You should have done that earlier.

I knew you would say that! Of course you understand it!! I...

Go on, speak.

I... was afraid. That if I said you these things you would be heartbroken. Haha. I am stupid right? Of course you won't. I mean... if you had missed me, well, why it was only me sending you texts and emails, right.

I answered.

Yes, yes, I am not blaming you, I am not blaming you. It's just, I was a little angry to think I was the only one sad. But that was only in the beginning, I am not such a bastard. Now I am so relieved that you didn't miss me. Well, I know you're human, don't get mad. Just that you didn't miss me the way I missed you.

Is that so?

Isn't it Shin-chan? If you missed me, wouldn't you have come back before? Not even once?

...

I guess you are satisfied in the States. Now I am pretty satisfied with my life. So, don't worry about me. I wasn't silent before, it was just awkward to start speaking when you suddenly appeared and invited me to supper. I was flabbergasted.

Was it wrong for me to invite you then?

No, no! Don't worry, don't worry. It is nice to see you again. I am happy we could talk tonight. Also, it's great to have a rich friend to bring me to this expensive place. Haha.

I see. Do you want to eat anything else?

No, I am full. In fact, I should be going back before the last train departs, tomorrow it's still weekday.

Okay. The check please.

Thanks for the meal~

Let's go.

Be careful with the lintel, Shin-chan.

Thank you. Take this umbrella, is raining again.

Yes, yes!

...

...

Did you really meet Kobe Bryant in the states? Haha.

Takao.

Yes?

I'll head to the hotel now.

Sure. Do you need me to walk you?

...

Yeah, I know. It's not like I have a bike anymore.

Even if you had you wouldn't be able to ride the rickshaw in the rain.

You sure? We did that before! Ah... these were the good times.

Indeed.

So... goodbye?

Goodbye. Take care, Takao.

Goodbye, Shin-chan.

*splash, splash, spash*

Did you say anything? I can't hear you from here!! No? Okay, then! See you!

See you. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I wanted to talk about the feelings of losing a loved one. When you're away sometimes the time works different for you than for the ones you left behind. The realization that strikes you when you go back to something that doesn't exist anymore is one of the worst feelings I have ever experienced. I am sorry, Midorima.
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes please...
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
